The Day Is Saved (But Not All Is Well)
by LycoX
Summary: Barry manages to save the day from Mardon's wave. But the fall out remains to be seen.
1. Chapter 1

**The Day**

**Is Saved**

**(But Not All Is Well)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the general idea you see here within this story. After last night's fairly awesome Flash episode, I just had to do something with it. Cause Christ was there a lot of feel punches to the gut! And yes naturally, this will be AU as you might could say this is kind of sort of a fix it.**

* * *

As Cisco Ramon looked on at Harrison Wells with a tear running down his face as he knew then and there that he was about to die after finding out the other man's secrets. He found himself wishing for a lot of things he could have done one last time. Like seeing his family again despite all the issues they were having. "I am sorry Cisco, but to me... You've been dead to me for centuries." The older man spoke with little to no emotion to be found in his voice now.

But before he could use his vibrating hand to kill Cisco, he was suddenly struck hard in the back of the head. Crumbling to the ground like a puppet who's strings had been cut with Cisco looking down at him in shock before looking back up to see who his surprising savior is. The sight of Caitlin with a metal pipe in her hand both surprised and relieved him. And he could tell she was in a state of shock at having knocked out their long time mentor who was apparently a huge whack job. "Oh! Oh my God! I can't believe I did that!"

But before she could freak out further, Cisco ran over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Caitlin, you did what you had too! If you hadn't, I would be dead!" He told her seriously. Which gained him a nod in return, though he could see that tears were welling up in her eyes at their mentor's betrayal. And he could only imagine how Barry was going to feel when he found out the truth.

"Come on, let's get him into a containment unit before he wakes up." Caitlin nodded again and the two rushed to grab the man and then dragged him to where he would stay contained. And where he would hopefully stay for a good long while too.

After ten minutes of doing just that, it was then that Caitlin got a call from Barry and tried to help him with a solution to the tidal wave that was currently headed towards Central City as Cisco was still ensuring that Wells wasn't going to get out. "More problems huh?" Cisco asked as he came up to her after finishing up what he was doing.

Caitlin sighed before answering him. "Oh yeah, a very big one if Barry isn't able to stop Mardon's wave." Cisco looked at her with a worried look in his eyes and hoped with everything in him that Barry would succeed.

**At The Beach...**

As Iris looked on at the oncoming Tidal Wave that quite frankly just shouldn't be possible. She was torn between fear, anger, happiness, and hope. Fear that Barry would fail and that many would die. Anger for him hiding the truth from her about his being the Flash. Happiness that he did in fact still love her and had given her one of the most exhillarating kisses she'd ever had in her life. And finally the hope she was feeling was that he would indeed succeed in whatever it was that he was doing and then save her dad. A news chopper could be seen within the air reporting the oncoming wave while those who had yet to run away in fear looked on from all around Iris.

Barry could even be heard screaming loudly as he exerted himself to speeds he'd yet to have even reached just yet. And in the blink of an eye, he was gone and seeing himself as he ran by the night before. Which explained so much now for him as he kept on going as he turned into another direction to keep going and found himself back at the beach to continue his back and forth run to stop Mardon's wave. Figuring that he'd finally figured out how he was going to go back into time and save his mom's life. And with one final scream as he continued to push, the wave came crashing into his work and failed to go further. Forcing it to pretty much come apart. Barry fell to his knees in exhaustion, completely unaware of the cheers or even the news chopper in the air above.

And while he just wanted to stay there on his knees, he knew he had to go and rescue Joe. Forcing himself up, he took off quickly in search of Joe. And thankfully it didn't take him long to do so. Striking Mardon in the jaw with a very hard punch that would knock him out. He then worked to free Joe and carefully picked up the man and hauled butt back to where he'd been previously at the beach. Propping his surrogate father against the cement walling that helped to separate the car lot and the beach, Barry then collapsed on to his own back near Joe as he also pulled back the hood. Now completely exhausted and in need of something to help give him energy. But unfortunately his bag was too far away to reach for him right now.

Iris quickly came running over to her dad and Barry to see how they were with tears coming down her face. Happy to be alive and that she had her father back. "I... Iris... Get... my bag..." She could barely hear Barry due to how exhausted he sounded but quickly rushed to get it and brought it over to him.

Getting to her knees near Barry with the bag in hand. "What do you need this for Bear?" Wondering why he wasn't asking to get an ambulance called instead. As she could tell her father was in serious need of it due to how his leg looked and Barry's own speed seemed to be against him at the moment too.

"Calorie Bars... Cisco made them... Helps me keep... Energy.." He managed to get out.

She reached into it and pulled out a bar while wondering just how this could possibly help him out. Unaware at the moment that her dad was looking at the two with a slight smile on his face, even if a part of him wasn't too happy that his baby girl now knew the truth about Barry. He'd be sure to have a word with the boy soon about that but for now trusted his son to have a damn good reason for telling her. Barry weakly grabbed the bar from Iris as she handed it to him after she unwrapped some of it. Biting down on it and wincing a little from the taste, he began to eat on the bar a piece at a time so that he could slowly build his strength back up.

"Ugh... Cisco seriously needs to improve the taste on these things." He grumbled, causing Joe to chuckle which ended up with him groaning a little from the pain he was in. Causing Iris to rush around to her father's side.

"Hey now babygirl, I'm alright. I promise, once I get checked out at the hospital I'll be good as new." Well as good as can be anyway due to how his leg was.

Sirens could be heard in the near distance, indicating that either someone had called it in or that they somehow knew where they were. Barry looking up at just the right time showed him that a news chopper was likely why. "I need to get out of here, if Eddie's along for the ride he might want to still arrest me."

Iris wanted to protest that notion and maybe even slap him as she was still feeling angry with Barry for having kept such an important thing from her. But knew this wasn't the right time or place for that confrontation. Joe only nodded at his son's words. "Right, good plan."

After struggling to get up and Irish rushing around yet again to help him up. He was finally on his feet and looking into her eyes. "Again, this is never how I intended for you to find out." He told her in full sincerity.

"I know Bear, I know." Was all she could say, and then before she knew it. He and the bag was gone, leaving her and her father where they were as an ambulance and several police cars were pulling in. Not even realizing that many across the city were celebrating over the fact that the Flash had saved all their lives. Or that the news chopper had even managed to see their faces.

* * *

**Author's Notes: And that is that! I may continue this in the near future if there is enough demand for it. However if it is continued, I don't expect it to be a very long series. Maybe just a few chapters and then that'd be it. And Jesus, poor Cisco! I wanted to start raging over what happened! Hope you guys enjoyed! And now... For tonight's Arrow! R and R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Day**

**Is Saved**

**(But Not All**

**Is Well)**

**Chapter 2**

**The Wells Betrayal**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea you see within this story. And wow has the feedback on this been amazing! Thanks so much everyone! Its seriously appreciated! I thought about making this a reactions based chapter of those in Central City and elsewhere, but thought I could do that in the next update and focus first instead on Barry learning of Wells' betrayal.**

* * *

Upon arriving at STAR Labs, Barry quickly pulled out another calorie bar as he could tell he was already needing it. As he ate, he looked around wondering where everyone was. And as he was about to go off in search of them after eating at least 3 more of the bars, his search was over before it could begin as Cisco and Caitlin came into the main lab. For some reason though, the two looked pretty shaken up. Cisco more so then Caitlin, and Barry truly hoped that something bad hadn't just happened to his friends. "Are you two okay?" He asked them concernedly.

The two looked at him, worry clearly being seen on their faces. Caitlin however went first. "We were forced to... We were forced to lock up Doctor Wells."

Barry couldn't believe what he just heard! Surely he had to have heard wrong right? I mean what possible reason could there be to lock up Dr. Wells!? "Please tell me I'm still weak and that my hearing is a little off because of that." Was his imploring response, hoping that it was just only that.

Caitlin with tears in her eyes shook her head in the negative. "You heard me right Barry, I know you don't understand but we had no choice!"

"There is ALWAYS a choice!" Barry roared back, both confused and angry about the situation.

"Not when that bastard IS the Reverse Flash..." Cisco said quietly, shock evident in his voice.

That shocked the hell out of Barry as well. "What... What did you say!?" Now he KNOWS that couldn't be right!

"Its true Barry, if I hadn't shown up in time. Cisco would be dead!" That made for another shock to the speedster's system.

"WHAT!?" He yelled out.

Cisco went to a nearby chair and sat down as he no longer felt he could stay standing. As if the events of the day were finally beginning to weigh on him. Especially his own near death that he had Caitlin to thank for in preventing.

"Y-Yeah man... I found out the truth and he caught me. Nearly put a hand in my chest to ensure nobody would find out..."

Barry understandably still had issues comprehending what he was being told. A man who he looked up too tried to kill his own friend? Even possibly killed his own mother!? No, something clearly had to be at work here. Maybe another meta-human was behind it and they just didn't realize it. "Are you sure you guys aren't being controlled by another meta?" He knew it might insult them but he had to ask, just hoping it was all a huge misunderstanding somehow that nearly became tragic.

Cisco and Caitlin looked at him in understanding, as they two would have likely thought the same thing Barry had if they hadn't of experienced it theirselves. "No Barry, I'm sorry but its true. We can take you down to the Pipeline if you want." The girl offered, voice cracking a little.

"Yeah, let's do that." The two nodded at him and they walked off towards Wells' cell together.

After several minutes of walking down to the Pipeline in silence, each thinking of what to do next. The three arrived at the cell where Wells had been placed. Who to the surprise of Caitlin and Cisco was already sitting up while still rubbing his aching head. "Well hello there everyone." He smiled at them as if nothing was wrong.

Something that irked Barry's friends considerably. "Dr. Wells, is what they are telling me true? Did you really try to kill Cisco? Stagg even? MY MOTHER!?" He wanted to keep himself composed, but that proved a bit hard for him at the moment.

Wells just looked at Barry with a maddening calm about him. "What I did and would continue to do Barry is ultimately necessary if I am to return to my time. I will do what I need to do. And anyone that tries to stop me will not like the end results."

Despite just hearing it, Barry couldn't believe his own ears. The man that stood before him, who had been a long time idol for him just talked about murdering those got in his way as if it was the weather he was talking about instead.

"So everything has been a LIE!?"

"No Barry, not everything. Despite what I must do, I have grown to care about all of you in my own way. But despite that, you are a means to an end. An end that would see me returned to my home." Even though to him, the three had been dead for centuries. But that wasn't the point at the moment.

Barry just looked at him, having a hard time believing what the man was saying. And how Wells even could believe his own words. "So you were what? Just going to kill Cisco and act as if it wasn't your doing? Then kill me when you could get the chance!?"

Wells' nod was all the young speedster needed for the cold harshness of reality to set in on him. "MY FATHER HAS BEEN IN PRISON BECAUSE OF YOU!" Barry roared out with tears starting to come down his face.

The older man leaned forwards, almost as if he were attempting to taunt Barry and the others. "An action that worked in my favor Barry. Even if my original intent had merely been to kill you. But as all plans go, things do tend to happen and I had to adjust accordingly. Of course had it gone right, I would have taken MY rightful place as the hero. And you and those who came after would have been nothing if not a distant and nearly forgotten memory. Not to mention that the name of Thawne would be highly praised." The man was smirking a little at the idea and it made Barry want to step inside and punch him until the man passed out.

Barry scoffed at Wells. "Yeah? Well now you can rot down here for a long time to come. And once the truth is out about what happened with my mom. My dad will FINALLY be free." His rage kept him from caring too much about the Thawne mention. Barry then walked away without another word, no longer able to be in the same room as the man who'd been haunting him for years.

"Hmm, that went well wouldn't you say?" Caitlin and Cisco looked at Wells in disgust over how cavalier he was being.

Cisco however, just reached over to the control panel and lowered the blast door so that Wells could no longer see them anymore. Leaving the two to hold one another in tears as the whole thing was finally starting weigh down on them. In the back of Cisco's head, he knew that Joe was going to have to be contacted soon and didn't think Barry was going to be able to do that himself just yet. He wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but he hoped they would be able to handle it.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I hoped this chapter was good for everyone and worth the wait. Hopefully my portrayal of Wells here was done pretty good. Plus I figured his reasons for everything would make sense as well. R and R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Day Is Saved**

**(But Not All Is Well)**

**Chapter 3**

**Reactions**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea you see within this story. And huge apologies for taking a bit to get this out to you guys! Also to the guest reviewer known as Graydon, who had an issue with how quickly Caitlin made it to STAR Labs, I will be covering that at the end of this so no worries there. Also, the use of referring to Eobard as Wells is something I felt was best for the time being.**

* * *

The reactions of many of Central City's population was varied, along with those outside of the city who had seen it. Like Felicity and the home team along with Ray and Lance, Ronnie and Stein, and Oliver and Diggle after a League member came rushing up to Ra's Al Ghul that there was something important he needed to witness on one of the information screens they had in place in their monitoring room. Thawne and many other officers of the law were watching in shock at seeing the oncoming wave. Linda had gone back to the news station and she along with the rest of her co-workers were all viewing it happen too. Linda was honestly doing some heavy praying that this Flash guy would succeed in whatever it was he was doing to stop the wave. Her boss, while worried as Hell himself, was also happy that one of his choppers was getting all this on camera for everybody to see.

The loud continuous scream that could soon be heard from the Flash was a bit chilling to hear for many. Many speculated that perhaps this was a bit too much even for the speeding hero. His sudden disappearance however alarmed many. "Where the hell did he go!?" Singh yelled out from his hospital bed as he and his husband watched what happened.

Oliver could be heard muttering the words "Run Barry, run!" Something that made Ra's very curious as it seemed his replacement knew this impossible being. An impossible being that would be most excellent in the world of the assassin. And would speak of the idea to Mr. Queen. Granted, he had a feeling the archer would not wish to have part in it. And would form a secondary idea in how to approach this red suited being known as Barry.

Barry's sudden re-appearance made many instantly happy again, making some wonder if he had wound up running around the world without meaning too. Of course had they known what really happened, sci-fi enthusiasts and scientists around the world would go absolutely nuts. Those in government like Amanda Waller was considering that such a person would be a very, very valuable asset. She was well aware of Oliver Queen's involvement with this person and wondered if he had perhaps told the would be savior of his city about her. Which would considerably make it harder for her to recruit him.

The friction the Flash caused in his running was a success and the wave fell apart. Making many erupt in cheers from his being able to save the city. Malcolm Merlyn was honestly impressed by this feat and noticed the smiles on Oliver and Mr. Diggle's faces. He also saw the interest in Ra's eyes as he looked between the news feed and Oliver. The speedster could be seen falling to his knees, seemingly exhausted from what he had just done.

And to the surprise of many, moments later got back up to his feet and rushed off and soon came back with another man who seemed to have been injured. This whole thing was giving Snart, Rory, and Lisa many considerable plans they could formulate and use against the speedster.

To the annoyance of Oliver, Barry had revealed his very identity to everyone on live television. Who somehow had managed to not even realize he was being filmed. Ra's took note of this impossible being's face and would soon send out someone to gain the information on this being. Nor did it seem that the Wests knew either. "ALLEN!? Allen is the Flash!?" Singh yelled out in disbelief. Something that had Eddie Thawne doing the exact same thing, along with many of those in law enforcement that knew him.

Henry could honestly say he was proud of his son, and a bit worried too now that many seemed to know his identity. He also came to the conclusion this was going to cause problems for him in prison with the other inmates and hopefully the warden would think to prevent those issues from happening. Ronnie and Stein found themselves wishing they could have been there to help Barry in some way. And resolved to finish their mission as quickly as they could so that they could return and aid their friend in his quest to save the city. Especially if it truly was getting to be that dangerous.

Linda could only stare at the screen in shock at what she'd just seen. And when she'd think about it later, she'd realize it all made sense with how he sometimes tended to act. The news chief was already planning to get Miss West or perhaps Mason to interview the man behind the mask. And would even get Miss Park involved as he had seen him come in many times and interact with the both of them. This whole event made Mason himself more determined than he'd been in a long while to find out all he could.

All in all, many were happy over the Flash's success but also curious about what would happen next at the same time. Those that knew Barry and the Wests were the most concerned about the ramifications. Though Eddie felt a bit betrayed after learning of this revelation.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Yee-haw! Here we are folks! Hope this was worth the wait! Again, my apologies for taking as long as I have in getting this out. I'm glad I managed to get some energy in to me tonight to get this written. I also kind of felt that Ra's would have some kind of room that had news channels always on that helped to keep him and others informed of outside events that they could possibly use to their advantage. Recent reveals in this show have given me an excellent way to use that nicely here as well. And yikes, could you imagine how'd it be if Barry or another speedster was in the League or working for Waller!? Next up, Cisco informs Joe of the news concerning Wells. R and R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Day**

**Is Saved**

**(But Not All Is Well)**

**Informing Joe**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the general idea you see within this story. **

* * *

After getting Joe to the hospital and locking up Mardon who was still unconscious. Things were still understandably tense for many in Law Enforcement as they were all unsure as to how they were going to manage to keep him in there. Attempts to reach Barry had so far failed as they figured he might have some way of handling the situation. The thought of contacting STAR Labs never even entered their minds either. Not to mention how things were between Iris and Eddie as he was being a bit stubborn when it came to listening to anything his girlfriend was telling him when it came to Barry Allen. The fact she told him she wanted to break up wasn't helping either. Eddie was of the opinion she was just in too much shock from everything and needed more time to process it all instead of saying things like that. Something Iris honestly wanted to roll her eyes over, she'd know if she was in shock thank you very much! And she knew she wasn't!

Well okay, maybe she was in a little bit of shock. But come on! She recently just found out her 'Bear' is the freakin' Flash of all things! Not to mention being one hell of a kisser! Which was something she wished she had found out about much sooner! But as they say, better late then never. Of course there was also her anger to consider about being kept in the dark. And she intended to give Barry and her father Hell over it. Currently she'd been in the waiting room with Eddie for the past hour and a half as the doctors worked on her dad's leg. The news being about the only other thing keeping her occupied, though she didn't fail to notice that everyone seemed to be giving her a wide berth as if unsure of how to approach her.

It was then that Cisco came into the waiting room looking rattled. Which honestly had Iris a little worried and hoping something hadn't happened to Barry. She kinda figured though that the STAR Labs team would have been here sooner but guessed they had other things to deal with until they could get here. Eddie noticed him as well and found himself wondering why exactly the guy was even here. Shouldn't he be doing whatever it is he does at STAR Labs? But figured he'd soon hear what's up. "Hey Cisco! Everything okay?" Iris asked as he got nearer to the two of them.

"I would love to say yes, but today just isn't gonna be one of those days." He told her sadly, instantly making Iris more worried and Eddie on alert due to the other man's tone and words.

"Well clearly we all aren't drowning under tons of water unless Mardon's about to try again from his cell?" That one came from Eddie, which his words had slightly been a mix of sarcasm and seriousness. Something he got an elbow in the gut for from Iris.

Cisco just shook his head. "Nah man, but I wish it was something like that instead of what's actually going on. Do you know when we'll be able to talk with Joe? I've got something REALLY important to tell him. Something that couldn't be said over the phone." The other two just looked at one another with worry plain to see on their features before looking back at him. And it was Iris who spoke up first, telling him that they hadn't gotten a visit yet as she guessed they were still doing whatever it was they were needing to do for her father.

Something that got a silent 'damn' from the Engineer as he sat down. Thus making the two even more worried than before. "Alright Cisco, what's going on?" Eddie asked first, beating Iris to it.

Cisco gave his full attention to the man. "You remember our friend in yellow back during Christmas?"

_Friend in yellow? Just who are they talking about?_ Iris wondered, but would find out the ugly truth very soon.

"Oh I definitely remember that, just like the Flash but wears yellow instead of red. May have been the one to have actually been the one responsible for the murder of Barry's mom? That friend in yellow?" He asked, and noticing out of the corner of his eye that Iris' eyes had widened.

Cisco nodded. "Yep, that's the one."

"Alright, what about him? Please tell me he's not back, cause I heard how that fight went between went between those two that night."

Iris was feeling pretty damned alarmed by now over that. Barry and the man who killed his mother fought!? And judging from Eddie's tone of voice, it didn't seem to go to well for Barry. "Wait wait wait a minute... Are you two talking about Barry's 'Man In Yellow!?' The figure who's been haunting him for years!?" She asked in stunned disbelief.

The two looked at her and nodded at the same time. "That's the one, I tend to call him the 'Reverse Flash' though." Cisco's usual joyful attitude at naming bad guys was nowhere to be found. Though the two with him of course didn't know about that. But he figured they'd come to know about it pretty darn soon.

"But um, yeah, he's the one we're talking about. And sorry Eddie, but yes he's back. Actually, he never even left to begin with." Here he muttered some choice insults in Spanish, making the former couple raise their eyebrows at that. Not to mention making Eddie realize how much of a bad thing this is.

"What do you mean he never left!?"

Cisco sighed before answered. "What I mean is..." He was interrupted when a doctor came up to the three and asked if they were the ones waiting to hear further news about Joe West.

"Yes sir, he's my father. Is he okay!? And its okay to tell me anything in front of these two." She told the man quickly while thinking that somehow there might have been a complication.

The doctor smiled at her and she felt a little less worried after that. But only a little bit. "Oh yes, he's quite alright. We've gotten him patched up and his leg in a cast now. Which will take some time to heal unfortunately." Iris, Eddie, and Cisco all breathed sighs of relief at the good news.

"Can we see him?"

The doctor gave her a nod to that which made her pretty happy about that. She and the others followed the man after he told them to come with him to where her father was being placed for the time being. Once seeing him, she instantly rushed over to him. "Daddy!" And gave him a hug as best as she was able too considering he was leaning back into the raise half of his bed. A hug he enthusiastically returned.

"Hey its okay babygirl, I'm alright. Just like I promised." He told her seriously so as to lessen any worries she had. Though he could understand why Eddie would be here, but he was damned curious on why Cisco was here too. And hoped the young man wasn't about to give him some bad news about Barry.

"Cisco, coming to check up on me?" He asked jokingly, but with some seriousness mixed in there.

The Engineer only wished it was that simple and said as much. Which made any traces of light heartedness fade away as Joe started to get more serious. "Alright, what's going on? And why isn't Caitlin or Barry here with you?"

"Well the thing is, the 'Man in Yellow' popped back up into our lives. We got him contained this time, but the fall out is seriously crappy man."

That only made the detective more worried despite the good news of that killer finally being locked up. Eddie and Iris were both wondering however on how exactly they had been able to contain Barry's longtime nightmare. The two both knew that they were going to have to tell Joe that pretty much everyone knew the Flash's identity. As it is, they weren't even sure the STAR Labs team were even aware of it yet. "Alright, why's the fall out as crappy as you say?" Joe asked in a no nonsense tone, wanting to know right then and there what the issue is.

"Because... Harrison Wells IS the Reverse Flash." That bomb stunned the other 3 into dead silence. Out of the 3 there, Iris felt horrirfied the most by that statement as she knew full well in just how much Barry looked up to that man. Even Eddie had some trouble believing it despite the fact he and Joe were looking into the man's history and after seeing the man get beaten as he did that night.

Cisco wasn't done though as he had one other thing to say. "Oh and uhh... Everybody in Central City pretty much knows about Barry being the Flash now. Well, except for Barry. He's off who knows where right now."

"WHAT!?" Joe finally managed to roar out, shocked as hell over both turns of events. The man honestly hoped there wasn't more bad news that was about to be dropped. As he didn't think he could take much more.

_Well I guess they are aware about that..._ Iris thought in her dazed filled state of mine.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Dun dun dun! Joe knows and he's definitely not happy! And its definitely not gonna get better once Cisco tells him what else he found out. Look forward to your thoughts! And uhh... Did anybody else find it kind of not very believable that Iris found out through static shock of all things!?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Why Hating**

**The News Is**

**A Legitimate Thing**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here in this story.**

* * *

If Joe, Iris, and Eddie finding out that Harrison Wells is the Reverse Flash was a shocker, then finding out that everybody in the whole city now knows about Barry being the Flash was certainly even more of a shocker then the first revelation! "Cisco, you can NOT be serious." Joe told him seriously.

Cisco only sighed at that. "I'm afraid so Joe, after Barry had his confrontation with the Reverse Flash, he sped out of there and then Caitlin and I saw the news about it when we got back into the Cortex."

"Oh no..." Iris muttered a bit worriedly as who knows who might want to come after him or those he cares about now that his identity is revealed. Not to mention his job with the CCPD could be gone now.

Joe and Eddie were having similar thoughts as well and they both knew a talk with Singh needed to happen soon since he was still there captain despite his hospitalization. But ultimately, the decision and any actions that was likely going to happen in regards to Barry would come from those higher up then Singh. Joe knew this could mean the end of his career if not time in jail for essentially aiding a vigilante. Not to mention the fact he's aware of how any of the metas Barry went up against were put in specially made cells at STAR Labs that some would likely find inhumane. Eddie being as close as he was could face trouble in his own career as well despite his not knowing of the Flash's identity.

_Time for another bomb to drop... _Cisco thought to himself, unaware of what the other three were thinking of at the moment. Things he himself would get to thinking about later when it was brought up.

"There's another thing too..." He started but trailed off as all three looked up at him in alarm over what he was about to say.

But before anymore could be said, a loud buzzing came from Cisco's pocket and he quickly went for his phone to see who would be texting him right now. The sight of Felicity texting him and informing him that she saw the broadcast from over in Starling City, making his eyes go wide as he realized that if she saw it, then so did everyone else in the city. And it all started to make him wonder just how widespread this was now. Another part of her text mentioned that they might want to remind Barry to be more careful next time since one never knows who could be watching. Something he had to agree with on there and fired off a thank you text for letting him know.

He looked up and saw the looks of concern in the expressions of the three with him and swallowed a little. "Well... Um... This isn't the thing I was going to say but apparently everyone in Starling City knows about Barry's being the Flash too."

Iris looked at him in a mix of growing worry and confusion. "How do you even know that?" Just no way that Felicity or Oliver could even know about Barry being the Flash, could they?

Cisco looked at her and hesitated before answering. "That text I got was from one of the Arrow's people letting me know."

"Oh." Was all Iris could think of to say while wondering how in the world her Bear even knew the Arrow.

"Barry knows and works with a killer that shoots arrows!?" Eddie asked incredulously, making Joe snort from his hospital bed as he too hadn't exactly had a high opinion of the bow wielding vigilante until they crossed paths and how he'd been able to help Barry get back into his right mind.

Both Iris and Eddie turned to look at him over that and wondering what the snort was for. "Hey, I felt the same way til he actually came around. Heck he's half the reason anyway for helping Barry get back into his right mind after what Bivolo did to him." Joe inforned them, making the two curious over that as well.

"What... What did this Bivolo do to him!?" Iris asked in alarm.

The answer came from Cisco thankfully enough. "Bivolo or Rainbow Raider as we like to call him, has the power to make people really angry through his eyes when they glow red. Which is why those people at that bank went all nuts and started attacking one another, leading to him being able to happily walk off with a bunch of cash. And when Barry went after him, Bivolo did his whammy and eventually Barry started going off on people instead of it happening instantly thanks to his powers."

_Well no wonder he went after me that night thanks to me and my plan involving the task force..._

Iris slapped Eddie on the arm, making him wince and rub his arm. "Ow... I'm not even gonna ask why." He muttered.

"Good."

Joe had to hide a smile over that. "And what does the Arrow have to do with this?" Iris asked, wanting to know, especially since she wondered how in the world her best friend and maybe more once she got passed how she felt over his secret could know such a man like that.

"Well, sometime last year Barry and the Arrow met, I'm not sure of a lot of the details but Barry helped save his life and even came up with a mask for him to use instead of grease paint. Which is so much better than grease paint to be honest. And if that dude ever lets me, I'm so gonna use a few ideas for his mask that could probably be really helpful." Cisco said with an eager smile on his face and really hoped he could convince Oliver to let him do it since he had already upgraded his suit.

The good Detective West had to laugh a little over that one, making his daughter and partner turn to him once again over it. "What? Cisco's a genius." The truthfulness in those words made Cisco pretty happy to be acknowledged in such a way.

"Anyway, before I go anymore off track, the Arrow and two members of his team came out to Central for some help. One thing led to another and then the dude helped hold Barry while your dad and Dr. Wells arrived to shine a spectrum of lights at him to get him back to normal." No way was he going to mention the little debate he had with Diggle over who would actually win. The fact neither Oliver or Barry would even tell anyone who won the second fight bugged him to no end as he was dying to know!

He let Iris and Eddie have a few minutes to digest what they'd learned before saying anything else. Especially that previous thing he was about to reveal. And made him wonder yet again if Eddie somehow knew about this since the two apparently had the same last name! Joe however was curious about what else Cisco had to tell them and hoped it wouldn't be more news he wouldn't like. But a gut feeling told him he wasn't going to get that particular hope. And finally, after several minutes of contemplative silence, the young engineer spoke up. "So Eddie, you uhh... Know any Eobards in the family?"

He got a look of confusion over that. "No, none that I'm aware of. Why?" Eddie was pretty curious now over this, not to mention a bit suspicious too. Heck as it is, he would have definitely remembered any family members with that name!

_Guess maybe he might actually be from the future then._ Cisco thought to himself with a sigh.

"Because... Harrison Wells' real name is Eobard... Eobard Thawne. And is apparently from the future and has been stuck in this time for the last 15 years." That bit of information stunned Eddie and made the other two look on at him in shock and surprise as well.

"How is, how is that possible!?" Iris asked, having a hard time believing what she'd just heard. And she wasn't the only one either.

Cisco looked at her as he answered. "Its possible that his speed let him do it. But what speed that would take to do is something even I don't know." Well, at least yet anyway.

"So what you are saying is... I have a relative from the future who came back into the past, murdered Barry's mom, then for whatever reason couldn't go back to his time, and went around as Harrison Wells?" Eddie asked as a way to fully clarify things while trying to wrap his head around the absurdity of the situation.

"Yep, pretty much." Cisco told him somewhat cheerfully.

"I really hate news." The blonde detective grumbled to himself and Joe had to agree with that statement. Something Iris wasn't too far behind on either.

Eddie then just agitatedly sighed, ran a hand down his face and walked off into the hallway to try and get his head wrapped around it. Joe was about to ask a question that was now pretty much burning a hole in his mind but surprisingly enough, it was Iris who asked it. "Is there anything else you need to tell us Cisco? Cause honestly? I'm not sure how much more I can take right now." She told him wearily, something Joe had to agree with.

Before the engineer could speak however, a sudden whoosh appeared in the room. Making Iris step back a little as the figure was in a hood, but Cisco remained where he was since he knew it couldn't be Wells as he was locked up. Eddie also ran back into the room and got in front of Iris in case the newcomer tried anything. The figure then lowered his hood, revealing it to be Barry himself. "Hey guys." His greeting left the three in shocked silence since they weren't even sure when they would see him next.

"Dude! We've been worried about you man! Where've you been!?"

Barry winced at the worried tone from Cisco. "Sorry about that, I just... I just needed to get away for a bit and eventually wound up in Starling City for a little while." Barry informed them tiredly, making Cisco face palm himself since he didn't even think to ask Felicity if he was there when he sent her a response.

_Can't always think of everything._ Which was a thought Cisco hated to even think about.

Iris ran at Barry and hugged him, happy as can be that he finally showed up. Then pulling away and confusing everyone, she slapped the crap out of him! The slap caused Barry to stumble a bit in shock over what she'd done. Something she had never done to him before in the past, the action melted away the confusion for everyone else and went to shocked looks. "Ow! Iris! What the heck was that for!?" He asked as he seriously wanted to know while rubbing the sore spot on his face, cause damn did that hurt!

But she didn't say anything and instead, walked out of her father's hospital room before she did it again. Leaving three men alone in silence as none could quite think of anything to say.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I probably could have kept going, but I decided it was best to stop here. I kinda figure the slap wouldn't exactly be out of line for Iris to do considering he did keep such a huge secret from her. Look forward to your thoughts! And man is the wait for season 2 so not gonna be fun!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Cecil's Visit**

**And News From Linda**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Evidently in the last bits of the last chapter I goofed when I mentioned only three men, apologies for that!**

* * *

The four men continued to look around at one another in silence as Barry rubbed his stinging cheek after Iris had slapped the ever loving crap out of him moments ago. He had considered going after her but was worried he'd get another slap like the first one, then again if he didn't do it he was liable to get slapped anyway. _Talk about a rock and a hard place…_ He grumbled to himself in his head.

It was Eddie who finally broke the silence when he asked Barry if he needed an ice pack for his face, though the way he asked it was decidedly un-friendly, making Barry wince at the tone in the other man's voice. "Eddie." Was all Joe said in a stern voice, though he wasn't exactly willing to listen to the older man.

"I should be arresting him right now." Barry rolled his eyes at that cause there was no way the man was going to catch him unless he let him. Which, you know, would be never if he could help it.

Cisco even had his doubts about the detective being able to arrest him unless Barry himself allowed it. But chose for the time being not to say nothing as he didn't want to possibly escalate the situation. Joe was considering something to say before someone else said something and made an already tense situation pretty volatile. However he was beaten by the arrival of another when she spoke up. "There will be no arrests just yet Detective Thawne."

All four of the men looked towards the door to see District Attorney Cecil standing in the doorway with an expression on her face that pretty much said she shouldn't be challenged on that. Eddie however wasn't going to accept that. "Ma'am, with all due respect, Allen is a vigilante and one that attacked me several months ago. Both of which are grounds for an arrest and prison time."

"Yeeeaah… Barry wasn't himself that night when he attacked you as he'd been under the effects of the Rainbow Raider's meta ability at the time." Cisco informed the man helpfully while making Cecil wonder what heck a Rainbow Raider was.

He must have noticed the look however as he explained who Roy G. Bivolo is and what he could do, along with what led to encountering him in the first place. Which answered a lingering question Eddie had had about that bank case. "There you have it Detective Thawne, though unusual as it may be considering the circumstances. And as for Bivolo, if he is able to have such an effect on people, then where he is now as with such an ability he is highly dangerous?" Cecil asked, as he needed to be taken off the streets as soon as possible.

Her question made Cisco a bit uncomfortable as he knew the woman wasn't going to like what she was told, not to mention the trouble it could get Joe and Barry into. She noticed the look on his face and crossed her arms and fixed him with a look that made him gulp. _Oh boy, she's not going to like this._ Barry thought to himself while preparing for the worst.

"We… We were able to convert certain aspects related to the Accelerator into containment cells that can hold each Meta Human." Cisco finally informed her, making not only her eyes go wide in alarm but Eddie's too as he realized the implications there.

"Are you out of your minds!? Do you have any idea the number of laws that violates!?" She asked incredulously as she looked at Cisco, Joe, and Barry.

Barry wound up speaking before anyone else could. "We had no choice ma'am, normal cells couldn't hold them for very long and had any of them escaped the loss of life would have been horrible." And that's not something he wanted to see happen.

The glare he got was not pretty and he slowly backed away from the woman. "There is ALWAYS a choice Allen. Always. Arrangements will need to be made to ensure that proper justice is done, not to mention you, Joe, Mr. Ramon here, and the rest of those remaining at STAR Labs could be facing SERIOUS jail time for failure to follow proper procedure." It was also pretty much implied that Joe could lose his badge too and boy Cecil was NOT happy and she was letting it show.

"Why the Hell would Dr. Wells even allow this to happen?" She demanded to know, as she knew he couldn't be that foolish.

"Aside from being the maniac in yellow who killed my mom and got my dad falsely imprisoned you mean? I really couldn't imagine why he would let it happen." Barry bit out acidly, surprising the woman over his words.

"W-What!?" She couldn't have heard that right!

"Its true, if it wasn't for Caitlin, I wouldn't even be here right now. Plus we have video proof." Cisco told her, adding on to her shock.

Eddie would have added on to that but had no desire to open that can of worms about the possibility of being related to the man. "If it means my dad's freedom, I will happily hand over that proof to you." Barry told her, meaning every bit of it.

"Sorry Cisco." He then added with a sincere look on his face to the engineer.

The engineer couldn't find it in him to see much wrong with the plan and if it meant the final end of STAR Labs, then so be it. A man's freedom is far more important as it is anyway. "I'll even resign from the CCPD if need be if it means saving Joe's career." Barry added, and instantly causing an uproar in the process as well. It was a wonder that none of the nurses had wound up bursting in during all of it.

A loud whistle from Cecil quickly put an end to the uproar. "Ah! No!" She said quickly when she saw that Joe was about to start up again. He noticeably deflated after that as he wasn't about to get himself even more on her badside.

"There's a good likelyhood you'd be doing more then just resigning Mr. Allen, but for now, let's focus on the video proof you mentioned. Also Mr. Ramon, I'd liike for you to come up with a way to make it so that our kind of cells can hold a.. Meta Human. Perhaps also make something that can be put on them as well that can prevent them from using their abilities. Especially in the case of Mr. Mardon as his potential escape could be very unpleasant." She ordered and he nodded his agreement to that. No way was he going to go against her. As it was, its something he himself already should have thought of doing awhile back.

"Yes ma'am, I'll head back to STAR Labs and get started on a wearable device right away." He headed towards her direction to get out of the room and as he got closer to her, he thought of something that might be needed to be done.

"I know this is gonna be so not a cool thing to do, but you and Detective Thawne might want to consider keeping the Weather Wizard tranqed until this is done." He got a slight glare from that but Cecil knew however that it was their best feasible option.

"I don't like it, but its quite possibly the best humane option to us right now." She replied to him somewhat stiffly.

Cisco nodded and then turned to Barry. "You comin' with me man?" Barry shook his head no and said that it was likely best he stay here for now.

"Gotcha." And with that, Cisco was quickly out the door and on his way to the quickest route to the exit.

Silence reigned in the room after that until Barry broke it by asking what now. "Now Mr. Allen? Joe here for the time being focuses on getting his leg healed while Detective Thawne and I head back to the precinct to ensure that Mardon doesn't escape. With David Singh unlikely to ever return to work, a new captain will have to be chosen to take his place." Which to the woman, was honestly a crappy situation as Singh was damned good at his job despite the fact that pretty much a majority of the force knew how he tended to be rather hard with Barry for one reason or another.

"And me?" Barry asked a bit nervously.

Cecil sighed, somewhat unsure on what the best way to handle his situation is. "I think it best you not leave the city limits anytime soon and to just stay home as well for now." She informed him and Barry was relieved she hadn't decided to have him arrested.

"Yes ma'am." He replied, though he could tell Eddie wasn't happy about the decision but a glare from Cecil kept him quiet.

The two left after that, leaving just Joe and Barry in the room now. Barry walked over to Joe and pulled a chair up closer to his bed and sat in it heavily with Joe looking on in concern. "It will be okay Barry, do you understand? Whatever happens, we will face it together no matter what." He told his boy seriously.

Barry could only sigh as he wasn't quite sure he could believe those words just yet. Joe leaned over and put a hand on Barry's shoulder and squeezed it a little in support. "Trust me alright?" He asked while looking at the Speedster.

"Its not that I don't trust you, cause I do trust you, a lot actually. Its just I'm really worried right now about all this." The combined expression of lost, exhausted, and worried on his face nearly broke Joe's heart in two as he squeezed the young man's shoulder again in support.

"Look, why not go home for now and get some rest? Hmm? I can tell you obviously need it right now before you drop." Joe told him seriously and getting a look of shock in return.

Barry protested the man's words, saying he was fine and that he was needed here more. Joe countered by saying that there wasn't much he could do and he'd be better off going home to get some sleep before coming back to visit him tomorrow. Barry sighed defeatedly as he realized he wasn't going to win against Joe, though he did realize that getting some sleep no matter how light out it still is, sounds pretty darn good right now. "Alright, fine, but I will be back as soon as I'm able too." He informed the older man and getting a chuckle in response for his efforts.

"I have no doubt of that at all son, no doubt at all." The two hugged and soon Barry was gone, leaving Joe alone to think on everything he'd learned today.

**Several Hours Later at Joe's House…**

Despite the fact he'd been pretty darn tired, Barry had wound up sitting in a recliner in the front room covered mostly in darkness aside from an outside source of light from a window in the room. He'd basically been pulling an Oliver and had been brooding on the recent events of the day since getting home and was glad Felicity wasn't around to see him do it as he definitely didn't want to get on the wrong end of her Loud Voice. The thought of that had made him shudder a couple of times. A knock at the front door broke him out of his broody thoughts, making him sigh in slight annoyance as he got up to go see who it was. He didn't think it would be Iris as she had a key and all that. And hoped it wouldn't be Eddie or Cecil with the intent on arresting him despite her earlier words on the matter. He didn't really think it'd be anyone from STAR Labs or Team Arrow either but life could always throw a surprise or two at you.

The sight of Linda Park on the otherside of the door was a huge surprise to him and made him feel a bit ashamed of himself for not having thought of trying to get in contact with her. To him, she looked a bit angry and for whatever reason a bit nervous. Though he hoped the nervous thing wasn't cause she was worried he might do something now that his secret was out. "Linda! Uh.. Hi, I uhh.. Well I wasn't really expecting you to come by here." He told her in what he felt was a little on the lame side.

The decidedly unimpressed look she gave him pretty much told him how she felt about that. He indicated for her to come in and she quickly accepted the offer and noticed just how dark the room looked. Making her wonder just why exactly there was little to no light on. "Not interrupting something am I?" There'd be Hell to pay if he was messing around with someone that was most likely Iris when they are still together. Cause Hello! She wasn't blind to what was going on between the two at the bowling alley thank you very much!

He turned back to her after turning a lamp on and she could see the look of confusion on his face. "Um… What? No, no you aren't really interrupting anything actually. All I've really been doing is sitting in the dark, pulling an Arrow and brooding." His remark about the Arrow made her wonder how he even knew about the Starling City vigilante being a brooder. But she'd wait til another time to ask that as there was more important things to deal with.

"You as a brooder doesn't exactly seem to go hand in hand." She remarked to him while sitting on the couch across from the recliner he'd gone to sit in.

Barry just shrugged at her. "Yeah well, today's had me doing it." Linda supposed she could understand that, what with him getting exposed and all on live television while stopping a freaking tidal wave of all things!

Course the fact that Barry had gotten a call from Oliver at one point telling him he had the head of the LoA quite possibly looking to recruit him hadn't helped matters any either. But he wasn't about to say anything about that to anyone except for maybe Joe, Caitlin, and Cisco for the time being. "I guess getting exposed on tv would do it." She finally said, getting a huff of laughter from Barry.

"Yeah, if it was only just that." He replied sadly, making her a bit worried over that but unsure if she should even ask.

"Is everything okay?" She decided to try anyway with concern laced in her voice.

Barry shook his head negatively. "No, but I don't think you really came here to hear about my problems." That honestly hurt her but she could understand why he thought that despite the hurt it caused.

"I might not have, but I'm willing to lend an ear anyway. We are still together you know." She informed him while leaning over to lay a hand on his knee in support and getting a small smile in return for the action.

While he was grateful for what she had said and even done with her hand just now, the fact she still considered them together surprised him since she along with everyone else knows he's the Flash now. He damned well didn't think anything bad of her in relation to it as he'd gotten to know her to be better than that. "I honestly didn't think you'd even be all that willing to stick around." He told her honestly.

And there was the crux of the matter for the girl as she had something she needed to tell him about due to the fact its a pretty serious game changer. "That… That Barry all really depends on you. I know there's a good chance of feelings between you and Iris cause hello! The way you two acted a bit around one another last night at the bowling alley." She started but held up a hand to ward off anything he was about to say.

"I'm not, I'm not going to worry a lot over that right now. As I know even if we break up and you go and be with her, you'd still be in my life." He looked at her confusedly, wanting to say something as he really wanted to know where she was going with this. Because of course he'd be in her life still if they did break up. Having her in his life even as a good friend would be far more preferable then not having her in his life at all.

Linda had a strong feeling that he would still be in her life no matter what as he wouldn't be willing to let his child be with out a father considering his own circumstances. "You see Barry, the reason I know you'd be in my life still other than cause of a bond of friendship between us is cause…. Is because I'm pregnant." She looked down at this, worried about his reaction and completely missing the shell shocked jaw dropping look on his face at her news.

_Pregnant!? That's the last thing I was expecting her to say!_ He thought to himself as he tried to process her words while trying NOT to freak out over it. Holy crap! What was he going to say to his dad!? To Joe!? To Iris!? To well… Anyone really! He had a strong feeling Caitlin would be very interested in this development as it'd be as far as any of them knew, the first documented case of a meta having a child. And there was no telling what potential side effects there could be during the pregnancy, or if the baby would have abilities of its own.

"Wow." Was what he finally said after several minutes of processing it all and causing her to look up at him.

"This… This changes everything." Barry said and Linda had a feeling he was thinking of the potential ramifications of what her being pregnant could mean. Especially with the fact he could run incredibly fast! She was honestly worried too over the whole thing and hoped he knew someone who could be reliable and trustworthy enough to help them in dealing with this as she had absolutely no intention of getting rid of her baby.

_Well… Our baby I mean._ She mentally corrected while waiting for him to say something else and gladdened he hadn't reacted in a more horrible way but hoped he wasn't going too.

The Speedster looked at her for a moment and she returned the look, unwilling to look away. Her ability to be unwilling to back down from anything was something he honestly liked quite a bit about her. "What um… What do you want to do? About you know, the baby?" He asked and hoped that even if she didn't plan on doing anything like abortion or adoption that she would let him be in their baby's life.

She looked deeply into his eyes for several seconds before responding. "That's up to you Barry, I honestly want you in our baby's life. Whether or not you want to be with me as well is another thing. I will understand though if you don't want to be with me. But please, please be in our baby's life." She pleaded, hating that she had to do so since she liked to consider herself one heck of an independent woman but this was important damn it!

He looked at her shocked that she would even think he wouldn't want anything to do with their baby, cause hello! Lack of a real father due to his being in prison and only being able to visit from time to time had already made him decide long ago that he would do what he had to do to be a part of any kid's life that he was responsible for helping bring in to the world. The example he had of Joe's parenting also ensured he wanted to be involved in his kid's life. "Of course I'll be in our baby's life! No doubt about that!" He told her seriously as he leaned over to grab her hands to hold in his as he looked at her with seriousness shown in his face.

She honestly felt relieved by that and a bit happy too in knowing it. And even if they did break up, at least they would hopefully be able to end it on good terms so that they could be around one another on friendly enough terms for their child's sake. Barry suddenly had the feeling this is why she showed up at the precinct earlier in the day when she needed to talk with him. She surprised him next when she got up and sat in his lap, cuddling into him as he instantly wrapped his arms around her making her feel safe. She didn't give a crap if he could run faster then should be possible, as all she cared about was this moment, this huge life changing moment that they were now entering. Barry didn't know what was in store for them and their baby, but he'd face it all as it came.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well folks that's all for now and thanks for reading! I know it was most likely that she was probably going to break up with him when she came to see him at the precinct, but I figured I'd go in a different route between the two with this. There will be a sequel to come and it will feature Ra's Al Ghul and Amanda Waller as they look to get Barry on their sides. Along with any other continuing ramifications of his secret being out in the open. R and R!**


End file.
